


Home

by Babystiles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Concerts, Fluff, Giselle is very wise, History Teacher Derek Hale, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, M/M, Singer Stiles Stilinski, missing each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-02 21:54:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16795483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babystiles/pseuds/Babystiles
Summary: The song was over before stiles even knew it. There were tears streaming down his face, the crowd was completely silent and still, his heart was aching, and he could barely breathe





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Qotd: Whats the first song you remember from childhood? 
> 
> Mine are We Belong Together by Mariah Carey and Lonely by Akon

Stiles stared out of the SUV window, his earbuds secured in his ears, the volume of his all the way up. His phone pinged with a new message, the name flashing across the screen like a bittersweet reminder of love and distance. 

Der: how are you?

: I'm fine baby, how are you?

Stiles stared down at the message with furrowed brows, wondering why he felt so guilty for the words. He wanted to add letters, he wanted to add words, he wanted to say something meaningful that will show Derek how much he's thinking of him, how much he missed him. It's not enough. Those simple, thoughtless words; they aren't enough. 

Stiles sent the message anyway, locking his phone after and tossing it onto his lap with a sigh, his eyes flicking back towards the window. He was in Washington today, performing at WaMu Theater, but his heart was in his stomach, barely beating down there. He was closer than he'd been in months but yet still too far. There was a nudge on his arm that made him look up, Lydia's emerald green eyes staring expectantly at him. Stiles yanked his earphones out, the wires falling unceremoniously into his lap. 

"I know you've been feeling really homesick lately so I'm allowing you full reign over your set tonight. You sing whatever you want. Do a cover like you used to, it doesn't matter" she smiled graciously. 

"You're letting me pick the set list?" Stiles raised his eyebrows. "Lyds are you feeling okay?"

"Ha. Ha. I know I'm a little organized-"

"Crazy" she ignored him. 

"-but you're music is the way you express yourself and if this is what you need to get yourself back in the game then that's fine" she placed her hand on his knee, squeezing if softly. 

"Thanks lyds" 

That's how stiles found himself on stage at the La Villette, his guitar hanging on his shoulders, sweat dripping down his face. 

"So, I don't know if you noticed, but my set is a lot different tonight than it usually is" the crowd agreed, some girls yelling their answers. "So um, I've been feeling really homesick these past few weeks" stiles took his mic off of the stand and held it to his mouth as he walked towards the side of the stage and grabbed a stool. "I've been missing someone rather important to me" the crowd screamed. "I've been missing them like fucking crazy; I never even knew I could miss someone like this" he placed the chair at the center of the stage and sat down on it, sighing. "I listened to this next song I'm going to sing yesterday and I was thinking about this person and everything just clicked so perfectly. I never related to a song so much before in my life, which is saying a lot for me" the crowd laughed as he chuckled.

"Anyways, when I was told this tour was a possibility I was extremely wary of actually doing it, but this person was so gracious and encouraging, and they made me realize how much I would regret it if I passed on it, so I left. I packed my bags, lleft them at home, and started one of the greatest chapters of my life. The only thing I didn't really think about was how much I would miss them" stiles looked down at the stage floor, biting his lip so he wouldn't get too emotional before even singing the song. "Every bone and muscle and vein in my body fucking aches to be with them and I never knew I could love a person so much to miss them like that. So before I make myself cry, I'm going to hand my guitar over to Kira" stiles chuckled to himself as he removed the strap from his shoulders and handed it over to Kira, who placed it on her own shoulders and threw him an encouraging smile. 

"This song is dedicated to the person I have been undeniably, crazily, stupidly, beautifully in love with. Derek, this one's for you" the crowd erupted in screams and claps as the band started playing the opening melody for the song. Stiles smiled to himself, trying to calm the racing of his heart. 

When stiles had met Derek it was in the ninth grade. Stiles was the new kid and Derek had grown up there. When stiles had been there for a month, the talent show was announced. Without any friends and barely any family, Stiles didn't even glance once at the Talent Show poster, he wasn't comfortable and he wasn't confident enough to actually do it. So he didn't sign up. But he did make friends with the music teacher, and she would allow him to play around with the guitars during lunch and sometimes after school. It had been a Monday afternoon when Derek caught stiles singing a slower, more down tempo rendition of 'haven't met you yet' by Michale Bublé. When Stiles had finally seen Derek standing there he yelled at him for being a creeper, but Derek just stared at him with such amazement and wonder in his eyes that his words fell flat. Derek was the one who convinced Stiles to sign up for the talent show– which he won–, and Derek was the one who got Stiles through every pre-show nerves and jitters. Derek was all of Stiles' firsts, Derek was Stiles' one. 

"Another summer day  
Has come and gone away  
In Paris and Rome  
But I want to go home  
Mmmmmmmm  
Maybe surrounded by  
A million people I  
Still feel all alone  
I just want to go home  
Oh I miss you, you know"

The song was so perfect for what he was feeling. It explained exactly how he was feeling and exactly how much he really missed Derek. Everything he was and had become was because of Derek. 

"And I've been keeping all the letters that I wrote to you  
Each one a line or two  
"I'm fine baby, how are you?"  
Well I would send them but I know that it?s just not enough  
My words were cold and flat  
And you deserve more than that"

God he missed Derek. 

The song was over before stiles even knew it. There were tears streaming down his face, the crowd was completely silent and still, his heart was aching, and he could barely breathe. He poured every bit of his heart and soul into the lyrics, making sure he hit every note perfectly because Derek deserved nothing but the best. By the time the last chords died out, Stiles was gripping onto the material of his shirt, right by his heart, and panting into the mic. After a deafeningly silent moment, the crowd erupted with applause and praise, a small sob leaving his lips with it. 

"Oh wow" he wiped his tears and he spoke. 

"Go get your mans, baby" a girl in the crowd screamed, causing the crowd to erupt again. Stiles laughed, leaning his forehead against the microphone for a second. 

"I want to. Trust me I do. I've been tempted all week to just hop on a plane and go see him, but I can't just abandon you guys" he gestured out towards the crowd with his arms. "I'm definitely going to make time to see him within the month" stiles stared right at the girl as he spoke, watching her smile encouragingly. 

"Where is he?" She yelled. 

"He's back home in California" stiles frowned. 

"Why didn't you bring him?" She asked. 

"He has a job of his own" stiles says "I couldn't ask him to give up what he loves just to follow me around and watch me do what I love" At this point one of the security guards had given her a mic, one of the ones they use when he wants to be interactive or just plain nosy. 

"Your next show isn't for a few days Michigan, what if you left tonight? Leave right now and go see him, you'll make it work. " she said, staring so prominently at him. Stiles looked off side stage where Lydia was standing, watching the two of them. She shrugged her shoulders, tapping her tablet in an 'I'll make it work' kind of way. 

"You know what?" Stiles stood up from his chair, still clutching his microphone. "I think I will" a wide smile broke out on his face, his heart beginning to beat erratically. "What's your name?" 

"Giselle" the girl smiled. 

"Thank you Giselle. I love you guys, thank you for coming tonight" the crowd applauded and screamed as stiles ran off stage, coming right up to Lydia. 

"I already booked you a flight and Boyd is waiting outside to take you to the airport. Tell Derek I said hi" she smiled softly. Stiles gripped her face and kissed both of her cheeks. 

"I love you so much" he stressed before he was taking off. 

"Call me!" She yelled after him.

That's how stiles found himself on the front porch of his shared home with Derek. The lights were out and the sun was still down, the time on his phone reading 2am. Stiles reached into his pocket and pulled out his keys, unlocking the front door as quietly as possible. He dropped his coat and shoes by the door as the warmth and scent of their home enveloped him. He shut the door silently and locked each lock before walking upstairs. Everything was still mostly dark, the skies barely starting to lighten. 

Stiles quietly opened their bedroom door, his head peeking in first. Derek was sound asleep, laying on his stomach, his face buried in Stiles' pillow. Stiles sighed, his shoulders deflating as he approached the bed. 

"Der" he whispered softly, sliding his fingers into the mans hair as he sat on the edge of the bed. Derek stirred slightly, a littler grunt leaving his lips as his eyes fluttered. He flinched back for a second, his eyes flying open at the sudden presence. Stiles chuckled, watching Derek's eyes go wide and his lips part in shock. 

"Stiles?" He whispered tentatively. 

"I missed you so much" tears fell freely from Stiles' eyes as he wrapped his arms around Derek, pulling the man as close as possible. 

"Oh my god, how are you here right now? You have there months left" Derek whispered, his voice strained, telling stiles that he too was crying. 

"Giselle told me I needed to see my mans" Derek laughed, pulling his head out of Stiles' neck with furrowed brows. 

"What? Who?" He asked. 

"A very wise girl at the Washington concert. I'll explain later. I just missed you so fucking much, Der" Stiles brushed Derek's hair away from his forehead as he leaned in, their lips pressing together like two puzzles pieces finally finding each other. Stiles breathed him in, taking in the lip gasp when he bit Derek's lip, and the moan when he smoothed it over with his tongue. God, he was glad to be home.


End file.
